


Pure Imagination

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hace Castiel en el Cielo? ¿Se regodea como el nuevo Dios o añora lo que ya no tiene? Tal vez solo recuerda. Spoilers final de la sexta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imagination

"No hay vida que conozca que se pueda comparar con la pura imaginación."

En teoría, los ángeles no sueñan, y mucho menos lo hace Dios, pero en los días que se sucedieron a la ascensión de Castiel, como algunos ángeles atemorizados le llamaron, no era extraño ver a su antiguo compañero paseando por los jardines del Cielo y con frecuencia recostarse a descansar, luego de llamar al orden entre los rebeldes; eran extraños momentos en el que lo contemplaban reverentes y casi asustados, sin saber cuál sería su próximo paso a dar. Desde su vuelta, nadie estaba seguro de quién sería el siguiente, y si el solo pensamiento de unirse a Rafael cruzaba por sus mentes, podían despedirse de las alas y prepararse para adornar con sus cenizas la tierra.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevería jamás a acercarse a él y mucho menos preguntarle en qué pensaba. O si de alguna extraña forma había encontrado el secreto de los sueños, porque ahora era Dios, y para él nada es imposible, pero no todo está abierto para darlo a conocer.

Tal vez esos ángeles asustados se sorprenderían al saber que Castiel nunca había dormido, mucho menos soñado, y que su nuevo status de Dios no había cambiado absolutamente nada de aquello.

Sus largas caminatas, allí donde el tiempo y el espacio no podían ser medidos, y esos momentos en que se tumbaba sobra la hierba con los ojos cerrados no le servían para soñar, aún cuando más de una vez lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Él solo imaginaba, recordando, añorando…

Cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era la vida de dos hermanos que le fueron encomendados como una misión, y que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en una especie de carga deseada, luego compañeros de ruta, y aliados que creyó eternos, en la infinita inocencia que no volvería a poseer nunca más.

Con frecuencia, recurría a esa imaginación que Dean le enseñó a usar, pidiéndole que se atreviera a ir más allá, a proyectarse en lo que parecía imposible a primera vista, pero que con tan solo desearlo, con luchar por ello, se convertía en una inmensa realidad, al menos en su mente.

Y le resultaba curioso pensar que muchos asegurarían que como Dios podría obtenerlo todo, pero él sabía bien que era un título más pesado y lleno de responsabilidades que satisfactorio en la realidad.

El placer del poder se convirtió pronto en una carga casi imposible de llevar, pero que se preocupaba bien de ocultar, porque de no ser por él, ¿quién mantendría el orden en el Cielo? Fue eso lo que ellos no pudieron comprender, que no estaba allí por su propio beneficio, y la duda lo lastimó como jamás hubiera creído posible.

Que dos humanos se volvieran tan importantes para él, tanto que la sola idea de ver sus rostros juzgándolo, reprobándolo, lo llenara de un dolor al que no sabía cómo nombrar, era inadmisible.

En el momento en que poseyó todas esas almas dejó de ser el ángel para convertirse en Dios y tal vez fue duro, quizá esa inmensa cantidad de energía recorriendo su cuerpo lo cegó, pero… ¿no tenía el derecho a ese momento de triunfo? No pensaba hacer mal, se había adelantado a Rafael, engañó a Crowley, lo obtuvo todo, y sin embargo, bastó verlos partir, mirándolo como si no fuera más que un extraño, para que ese ardor vital se moviera con más lentitud por sus venas y la sensación de victoria empezara a desvanecerse para quedar tan solo un cascarón lleno de poder.

Había contado con que en el momento en que lo necesitara, ellos estarían a su lado, aún cuando jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, porque tal vez Dios no necesitara ayuda alguna, pero a él le hacían falta los Winchester.

Una burla de Dean, un consejo de Sam, lo que fuera que le devolviera esa sensación de ser parte de algo, de tener una pizca de humanidad en su cuerpo. Ahora todo eso se había desvanecido, no tenía más que un poder infinito y ángeles aterrados que no se atrevían a contradecir ninguna de sus decisiones.

Sabía que en cualquier momento podría cruzar la línea que separa la justicia de la dictadura, y muy dentro de él, la idea le asustaba, porque de ser así se convertiría en todo aquello que alguna vez despreció y contra lo que luchó.

Pero no habría nadie para decirle que era suficiente, ni un alma valiente para llamarlo al orden y recordarle lo que realmente importaba.

La delgada línea se hacía cada vez más difusa y en sus momentos de duda, lo único que atinaba a hacer era caminar, recostarse, e imaginar.

Imaginaba que Dean y Sam estaban a su lado, que le acompañaban en esos momentos de duda y que pasara lo que pasara, tomaría el camino correcto.

Estaba consciente de que muy pronto eso no sería suficiente y que aún esos recuerdos desaparecerían hasta dejarlo sin nada a lo cual aferrarse, pero mientras ello ocurría, continuaba intentándolo.

Alguna vez Dean le habló de una película, no recordaba el nombre, era de un hombre que fabricaba esos dulces que tanto consumía, que vivía en una especie de mundo propio en el que la imaginación era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Y eso hacía él ahora; todo se trataba de imaginar hasta que la memoria le fallase y debiera enfrentarse a la realidad de su soledad eterna, hasta que Dean y Sam fueran dos nombres sin significado, y la esencia de su amistad se disolviera en la nada.

Mientras tanto, continuaba soñando, imaginando. A su manera.


End file.
